


Gossip

by nells_is_trying_to_write



Series: Fanfiction of Fanfiction [4]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, Lawphil, M/M, Machines Don’t Bleed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nells_is_trying_to_write/pseuds/nells_is_trying_to_write
Summary: A break in the middle of Team Mundy’s road trip





	Gossip

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Machines Don't Bleed](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/411003) by ChaosandMayhem. 



> Just a reminder that all characters belong to [ChaosandMayhem](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1744920/ChaosandMayhem)

Scout furrowed his brow as he stared at the pair. "I dunno, man. I mean, I've been tah my brother’s weddings and stuff, but it's not like I took notes on the freakin’ flower arrangements."

"I've never even been to one wedding," Blake said helplessly. "I wouldn’t even know where to start."

Irene folded her arms, suit squeaking. "That's what y'all got me for. Mine wasn't too fancy, but I know the basics."

The three of them were sitting in a jumble of sun warmed rocks, watching Sniper and Spy argue.

They were also planning the pair's wedding, but nobody needed to know that.

"Look, all I'm sayin' is Spy would totally be the girl."

"Yeah, I can't imagine Mister Lawrence in a dress."

They all snickered at the thought, muffling their laughs as Spy glanced over.

Irene coughed and straightened up. "Knowing Spy, it would be the fanciest, prissiest dress you could find."

"Yeah, with like lace and feathers and shit." 

Blake frowned. "Feathers?"

"Yea dumbass, clean out your ears. For like, decoration an' shit."

" _Nobody_ would put feathers on a wedding dress."

"What, are you a fashion expert or somethin'? Sew little dresses in yah spare time?"

"Uh, guys"

"No," Blake sniffed, "I just have taste, that's all."

"Boys."

"Hey, who's the one who's actually seen a wedding here?"

Blake glared at him, and then jumped as Spy spoke up from behind them.

"And why, exactly, are you two arguing over dresses?" 

Irene put her hands up in a 'don't shoot' motion. "I've got no part in this."

Sniper rolled his eyes. "Well you lot can finish yer fashion debate in tha' van. I've figured out where we are," he said, throwing a glare at Spy, "No thanks tah Phil."

Spy narrowed his eyes. "I wasn't the one driving, Lawrence."

"No, you were the one reading the dang map."

"It is not my fault you were too thick-headed to listen. My directions were flawless."

"You were too busy whinin' to say anything useful!"

"I couldn't help myself, your van is a disgrace to cars everywhere. The fumes were making me addled."

"Don't need fumes tah do that," Sniper muttered. 

Spy opened his mouth to fling an insult back, but was cut off by Pyro. "If y'all are done arguing about who's fault it is, I'd like to get back on the road. We should've been in Idaho an hour ago."

Sniper huffed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Roight. You lot ready ta go?"

Blake and Scout scrambled to their feet, brushing dust of their pants. "Yeah, we're good," Scout said. He grinned at Blake. "Race ya." He took off, Blake sprinting determinedly after him, holding his hardhat on his head with one hand.

Pyro chuckled. "Boys." 

The three of them headed back to the van at a slower pace. Behind her, Sniper and Spy resumed their argument. 

She grinned. Spy would definitely be the one in the dress.


End file.
